Bywaj manipulatorze!
by Roza Lesna
Summary: Kim tak naprawdę był Obi-Wan Kenobi? I jakie układy łączyły go z imperatorem Palpatinem? Prawda o największym manipulatorze odległej galaktyki.


Imperator Palpatine wszedł do swego gabinetu. Rozsiadł się w fotelu i nalał sobie kieliszek wódki. Wypiwszy go pomyślał: „Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Wszystko układa się zgodnie z planem." Wtedy usłyszał głos swojej sekretarki.

\- Ktoś dzwoni, panie kanclerzu.-powiedziała przez urządzenie nadawcze i jęknęła z nagłego bólu w klatce piersiowej- Imperatorze, oczywiście, że imperatorze. Niech mi pan z łaski swej nie czyni krzywdy. O tak lepiej. Nie może pan mieć do mnie pretensji. Niedługo się przyzwyczaję, ale na razie to takie świeże. Byłam pańską sekretarką, gdy był pan jeszcze senatorem. Potem zaraz został pan kanclerzem, a w końcu i imperatorem. Tylko patrzeć jak zrobią pana, bo ja wiem, burmistrzem na przykład. A ja muszę się co chwilę przyzwyczajać. I jeszcze ta pańska nagła zmiana wizerunku. Nie twierdzę, że przedtem był pan ładniejszy. Być może nawet wyszło to panu na korzyść, ale ja nie lubię zmian, a przy panu nie mam żadnej stabilizacji.

\- Nie chcę mi się razić cię prądem, więc lepiej szybko powiedz kto dzwoni.

\- A ten znowu z prądem wyjeżdża. Nic tylko panu prąd w głowie. A dzwoni jeden z tych pana podejrzanych typów. Nie wiem jak go tam zowią. Pan poczeka. Ja zapytam …Benuś. Przedstawił się jako Benuś.

\- Połącz.

Wtedy oczom imperatora ukazał się hologram Obi-Wana Kenobiego.

\- Witaj, drogi przyjacielu!- powiedział imperator

\- Witam szanownego sitha. Benuś przesyła pozdrowienia. Jesteś zadowolony z mojej roboty?

\- Spisałeś się. Dokładnie o to mi chodziło. Żywy, więc nadal przydatny, ale kaleka. Już szykują go do założenia kostiumu. Teraz w przypadku buntu wystarczy odrobina prądu by go zabić. Skrzywdziłeś go i poniżyłeś. Jego gniew i żal dodadzą mu siły, ale nie użyje jej przeciwko mnie. A co z jego żoną?

\- Padme? Ona nie żyje. Dlaczego? Myślałem, że ją ocalisz. Miała na ręce twoją bransoletkę. Dałem jej ją i przekonałem by jej nie zdejmowała. Mówiłeś, że dzięki temu będziesz mógł utrzymywać ją przy życiu i cały czas szantażować tym Anakina.

\- Rozważałem taka opcję. Ale nie. Lepiej było odebrać mu wszystko. Zresztą musiałem wyssać z kogoś życie by go ocalić. Do tego posłużyła mi ta bransoletka. Jeśli ci to przeszkadza, to nie musiałeś zostawiać go w lawie. Miałeś go okaleczyć, a nie zabić.

\- I nie zabiłem! Nie sądziłem jednak, że przyczynię się do jej śmierci.

\- Czyżbyś żałował? Nie. Ty nie czujesz żalu. Była elementem twojego życia, ale to co do niej czułeś to nie była miłość. Ty nie kochasz nikogo. Tak jak ja. O, to nie była miłość, ale jakieś niezdrowe przywiązanie, nielogiczny pociąg do tej konkretnej kobiety. Ale ty czujesz coś jeszcze. Czyżbyś jednak okazał się ojcem? Ależ Obi-Wanie, Obi-Wanie. Naprawdę nie potrafię zrozumieć jak taki potężny jedi może nie wyczuć czy kobieta nosi jego dziecko. Co było powodem twoich wątpliwości? Przecież nie wyrzuty sumienia. Ty nie masz sumienia.

\- To było coś realnego. Jestem idiotą, że tego nie dostrzegałem. To była bliźniacza ciąża. Ona urodziła chłopca i dziewczynkę. Dlatego czułem jakby to było moje dziecko, a jednocześnie dziecko Anakina.

\- A więc obaj jesteście ojcami? Które jest twoje? Chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

\- Chłopiec. Ale jego mi nie odbierzesz. To moja krew.

\- Będzie więc wielkim kłamcą i manipulatorem. Jak jego ojciec. Ale nie martw się. Na razie nie jest mi potrzebny. Postaraj się o dobra opiekę dla niego, a gdy przyjdzie jego czas, dogadamy się. Dziewczynka jest ważniejsza. Jako córka Vadera będzie potężniejsza, ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Na razie zadbaj o dobrą rodzinę dla niej.

\- To nie problem. Dla mnie jednak chłopiec jest ważniejszy.

\- Wierzę. Jesteś jeszcze większym egoistą niż ja. Dbasz tylko o to co twoje. Ale co cię tak zastanawia? Co trapi? Nie cieszysz się, że zostałeś ojcem?

\- Przez cały ten czas, gdy zastanawiałem się czy to moje dziecko, dręczyło mnie jedno pytanie. Dlaczego ona w ogóle z nim była? Nawet po tych dziesięciu latach rozłąki widziała w nim dziecko.

\- A ty pytasz mnie teraz czy miałem z tym coś wspólnego? Znasz mnie dobrze. Aż za dobrze. Wiesz, że wykorzystywałem wszelkie drogi prowadzące Anakina do upadku. Opłaciłem ludzi pustyni by porwali i zabili mu matkę, podbudzałem jego ambicje. Czemu nie miałbym wmówić mu tego uczucia?

\- Czemu właśnie do niej?

-Ona także była groźna. Nazbyt zaangażowała się w tę całą wojnę. Mogła nawet wynegocjować dla separatystów pokojowe opuszczenie Republiki. A to nie było po mojej myśli. Nieważne pod jaką nazwą: Republika czy Imperium. Chcę ich planet. Chcę władzy. Absolutnej władzy. Anakin odwracał jej uwagę, uwodził, wmieszywał w swoje problemy rodzinne, opowiadał o piasku.

\- Wiedziałeś, że ja także mam wobec niej plany?

\- Oczywiście. Tak jak wiedziałem, że będziesz używał mocy by chciała ciebie. Ale nawet ty nie mogłeś sprawić by chciała tylko ciebie. Nawet ty nie przemożesz mojej woli, choć jesteś potężny, mój uczniu.

\- Nie jestem twoim uczniem! Nie byłem i nie będę. Jestem tylko najemnikiem. Nie łączy nas nic oprócz pieniędzy.

\- A szkoda. Ty mnie rozumiesz. Byłbyś ciekawym uczniem. Nie to co ci, których zawsze miałem. Pochłonięci ideami idioci! A ty jesteś taki jak ja.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie zostanę twoim uczniem. A jeśli już mowa o pieniądzach, to jak mi je prześlesz?

\- A gdzie osiądziesz?

\- Myślę, że na Tatooine.

\- Prześle ci pakunek przez jednego sierotę. Zwą go Boba Fett.

\- Wiem kto to jest. I może być, że on nie lubi mnie.

\- Polubi. Musi za coś żyć. Jest najemnikiem jak ty. Tyle, ze on z konieczności. Żegnaj, przyjacielu! Myślę, że jeszcze nie raz będziemy współpracować. Wiedziałem to odkąd zabiłeś mojego ucznia trzynaście lat temu. Już wtedy zdobyłeś mój szacunek.

\- Nie po to go zabiłem! Wtedy byłem lepszym człowiekiem. Wtedy jeszcze coś czułem. Dlatego tak mnie ciągnęło do Padme. Przypominała mi tamte czasy.

\- Nie oszukuj się. Twoja dusza zawsze była nieuczciwa. Nie jesteś stworzony do dobra. Obaj to wiemy. Masz brytyjski akcent.

\- Bywaj, imperatorze!- powiedział Obi-Wan i rozłączył się

\- Bywaj, manipulatorze!-odpowiedział Palpatine. Potem zapytał sekretarkę- Co z lordem Vaderem?

\- Już prawie go poskładali. Drogi pan imperator prosi aby mu coś przekazać?

\- Nie, sam mu przekażę. Chcę to zobaczyć.

I wyszedł z gabinetu z uśmiechem i myślą: „Tak. Wszystko zgodnie z planem. A nawet lepiej."


End file.
